


familiar plot

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dark, Gen, Methos is OLD, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>The Monster at the End of This Book</p>
            </blockquote>





	familiar plot

Methos knows that every story told has been told a thousand times before.

He knows, therefore, how to predict a story's end.

He's seen nobility. He's seen goodness. Valiant hearts, decent souls, strong and good and admirable.

He always sees one of two endings.

The good man dies or he becomes a monster.

And maybe that's only one ending: either way, the good man ends.

Luckily for him, Methos is not a good man.


End file.
